Cita
by Amaikurai
Summary: Antonio le dice a Lovino que si podrian ir a una cita este, acepta... Pero ocurriran unos cambios en los planes...


Hellou!~ Soy Sarita. Es el primer Fic que hago en mi vida. Es una historia de Romano y Antonio. Disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y mas perversiones de Francia-niichan D:(?)

Sin fines de lucro. Solo entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Cita...<strong>

El día comenzaba, Lovino como todas las mañanas, se encontraba dormido en su habitación. Unos pasos con rapidez entraron a la casa, despertando al dueño, por el ruido. Se detuvieron en el pasillo y abrieron la perilla lentamente, al chico se le crispo la piel, asustado se escondió entre la sabanas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Romano saltara de la cama.

-Lovi~ Lovi~ Tengo una idea- entro un hombre de ojos verdes. El italiano mayor reconoció esa voz.

-España. Bastardo! – le dio un cabezazo en el estomago y este cayó al suelo por el dolor y rodo. – No vuelvas a entrar así!

El hispano se disculpo y levanto, abrazo a Lovino.

-Lovi~ - decía mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos. – Tengamos una cita.

-Q-Quítate! - Le alejo un poco – Como que una cita? – preguntaba confundido, mientras se sonrojaba por tal proposición.

-Si así es una cita – sonrió el ojiverde – Lo tengo todo planeado, comeremos una nieve mientras paseamos por el parque, iremos a ver una película al cine y tendremos una cena romántica en un restaurante.

El italiano se quedo atónito.

-Eres un idiota! No saldré en una cita así! – Aunque estaba furioso, sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

-Pero lo tengo todo planeado – el español hizo un puchero, mientras lloraba. Deprimido salía de la habitación, pero algo le detuvo por la camisa.

-E-Esta bien – Anqué su mirada desviada mostraba frialdad sus mejillas de tono rojizo le delataban, estaba feliz – Solo una cita no hará daño.

El hispano se repuso.

-Bien. Pasare por ti a las 5, espero estés listo- salió corriendo para ir a su casa para arreglarse.

Romano solo suspiro.

…

El timbre de la casa anuncio su llegada, abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba, la persona que más amaba,

-Estás listo, Lovi~?

-Eh? Ah! Si…- El gruñón de los italianos, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, su pareja estaba muy guapo- Rápido! Quiero terminar esto.

Caminaron la parque, se dirigían a la heladería, pero no habían notado la enorme nube de lluvia que se había formado en el cielo. La lluvia comenzó a precipitarse mojando todo.

-No puede ser – respondió Lovino mientras era empapado por las gotas.

-Mi cita es arruinada- lloriqueo el español.

-Rápido o nos resfriaremos- tomo su mano y corrió a cubrirse bajo el techo de un negocio.

-Bueno entonces al cine – Antonio se disponía a dar un paso, pero fue detenido.

-Idiota! No ves que está lloviendo.

-Pero… - suspiro. Parecía que su cita seria desastre.

La puerta del establecimiento se abrió y sonó una campanita, de ella salió una chica de cabello castaño largo y ojos esmeralda.

-Hungría! Q-Que haces aquí?- Lovino se sorprendió a encontrarle.

-Ah! Romano, es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí. Yo? Salí de compras- Pero veo que comenzó a llover, suerte que traje una sombrilla, en realidad son dos. Tomen una.

-Gracias!- el español la tomo. La chica abrió la suya y retomo su camino. Lo que no sabían los chicos es que en esa sombrilla se encontraba una cámara que los graba, toda una Fujoshi.

-Que haces?- escucho abrir la sombrilla- Solo hay una.

-La compartiremos- el español sonrió tontamente y acerco al italiano a él.

Aunque Romano se negó, su pareja logro hacer que se fueran juntos bajo la sombrilla al cine. Estaban dispuestos a entrar cuando un policía ingles les detuvo en la entrada.

-Lo lamento, al parecer este cine esta clausurado.

-Porque? – preguntaba el hispano mientras sacaban a un francés arrestado – Francis?

-_Bounjour mon cher_. Que haces por aquí?

-No debería yo preguntar eso? Porque estas arrestado?

-Al parecer mis películas de _Amour_ en los cines están prohibidas. Más si hay menores. Son unos desgraciados…- se lamentaba.

-_Stupid Frog!_ No puedes mostrar películas así en los cines! Ahora me retiro tengo una reunión.

El establecimiento cerro, al parecer también la lluvia se había detenido, la sombrilla ya no les servía. El español se desanimo.

-Solo quería una cita perfecta con mi amado Lovi~- aunque su estado deprimente era alto, se volvió a recuperar al instante- Al restaurante! – Llevo (arrastro) A su novio con rapidez al lugar, este pataleaba, diciendo que se detuviera.

Todo esta arruinado, pensó el hispano. Al parecer el restaurante se había incendiado, la culpa era de un greco que era el chef, este se había quedado dormido y las llamas de la estufa se apoderaron del lugar. Un japonés yacía a su lado regañándolo, pero seguía medio dormido:

-Heracles-san, Cuantas veces le he dicho que no duerma mientras trabaje? – aunque sus palabras estuvieran furiosas, su enojo era nulo.  
>-Jajajaja! – reía un estadounidense – <em>The hero<em> ha venido a salvar el día – era Estado Unidos que había ido a una cena con cierto ingles.

- Idiot! Cállate- respondía su acompañante tratando de quitarle la manguera de bomberos.

El greco solo despertó para abrazar al asiático, confundiéndolo con un gato, este se ruborizo. Todo era un caos.

Romano y Antonio, el segundo especialmente deprimido, caminaban por la calle a sus respectivas casas. El hispano se despedía muy desanimado. Aunque no era muy afectivo, le dolía ver a su novio, si su novio así.

-Bastardo…- en su voz se escucho cierta preocupación- Que pasa?

-Solo quiera darte una cita perfecta – contesto triste este.

-Idiota! – le golpeo en el estomago- tenerte conmigo fue lo mejor de todo esto- desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba. El español olvido el dolor.

-Lovi…. Pareces un tomate Fusososo- reía tontamente.

-C-Cállate!- tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-Yo también estoy feliz, de estar contigo, fue lo mejor- sonrió tontamente.

* * *

><p>Review? Se aceptan, criticas, comentarios, tomatazos, de todo... No sean muy crueles, a menos que lo justifiquen es mi primer Fic. Diganme si apesto o continuo, no hay problema con nada, de todos modos de los errores se aprende ¿no?<p>

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
